


Mess

by Purple_Storm



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Storm/pseuds/Purple_Storm
Summary: Love is always so unexpected ?





	Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Very short Ohmiya story, I hope you will like it and sorry for the English mistakes, I'm French~

_Love is always so unexpected ?_

_So ... Violently?_

_This is clearly what I believe, I even feel like it's a little stronger every time. Again, I feel like a child who falls in love for the first time. I can't do anything without feeling strangely bad and alone, very alone. I want to write songs, play piano but I can't anymore, I can't do it anymore. And it's you who provoke this disorder, as much in my head as in my heart. So all you need to do is put everything back in order. But isn't it a little selfish to think like that ...?_

_I can not even play video games anymore, because I constantly think that you could be by my side to play with me. I began to cry in my bed, thinking he was too big for me alone. How many times have I imagined, together, just entwined, eyes closed to just enjoy the moment ? Too many times. You know, I think I'm ready for everything just to be together. I could even come and fish with you if you want._

 

His hands trembled a little on his phone, he closed his eyes, seeking his words, he had so many things to tell him. His phone vibrating, shows Satoshi's name. Nino sighed, he was about to erase his text but preferred to save it in his memos.  
  
**From Satoshi ♥ at 21:17:**

 

Is not that better ? You looked sad today …

 

**From Kazu to 21:20:**

 

As usual, I constantly think of her.

 

**From Satoshi ♥ to 21:22:**

 

Eh .... It's rare to see you like that Kazunari ~ Why not tell her ?

 

**From Kazu to 21:23:**

 

You're Crazy ♥

 

**From Satoshi ♥ at 21:23:**

 

about what?

 

Ninomiya had the terrible to answer him "about me" but he couldn't, because no matter if Ohno was returning to this little game or not it would hurt him because he loved **him** and not _**her**_.

 

**From Kazu to 21:25:**

 

No I will not tell her, I will scare her and break my heart even more that is already.

 

**From Satoshi ♥ at 21:25:**

 

:(

 

Kazunari suddenly began to cry, he would never have the courage to confess to his friend that he loved him. It was something too complicated, too serious. He was alone, in the dark in his big bed and kept crying. His phone vibrated a few minutes later.

 

**From Satoshi ♥ at 21:32 :**

 

Nino?

 

**From Nino at 21:39 :**

 

What ? Anyway he already loves someone.

 

**From Satoshi ♥ at 21h41 :**

 

Are you sure of that ? And _he_ ?

 

The heart of the youngest raced, he had voluntarily put « he » there but there he stressed and lost his means.

 

**From Nino at 21:41 :**

 

Phone correcting, sorry. And yes, I'm sure.

 

He returned to his memos and deleted his text, no, he will never tell.

 

 

A few days later...

 

Ohno entered the room and found his friend in tears.

 

\- Nino ... I left just two minutes and you were fine. What's wrong ? He asked.

 

The younger one stood up, avoiding his eyes and almost jumped to his neck.

 

\- I have to tell her ...

\- Do it then.

\- What if I'm rejected?

\- But no...

\- But if I...

\- Kazu.

\- Satoshi, I'm so, so sorry ...

\- But what are you talking about?

\- It's you that I love ... I love you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is no end. I wrote that because I was in that kind of situation. A few days later, what I wrote happened.


End file.
